


Protected

by kristsune



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, au where everyone lives except for bertie, grizzop has feelings, zolf comforts him as best he can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Grizzop gets some minor injuries, Zolf offers to help, which he does, in more ways than one.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Zolf Smith
Comments: 20
Kudos: 55





	Protected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [areyouokaypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouokaypanda/gifts).



> This could be read as shippy or not, but i absolutely had the ship in mind when writing it, so it definitely has that lean to it.
> 
> Again, this goes out to the Wilde server. Y'all are an inspiration. But a special shout out to Panda, who shares the same brain cell when it comes to these two.
> 
> Edit: [PANDA MADE ART Y'ALL](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/616167685761417216/areyouokaypanda-everyones-drawing-hugs-i)

Grizzop cackled as the mook slashed wildly at him. They caught his forearm, but it was shallow enough, and he was already covered in blood from at least a half a dozen other cuts, and scrapes from this fight. He took the arrow he already had in his hand, and leapt onto the mook who was: A. too close to get a good shot off, and B. stabbed him, which deserved something more personal - like an arrow to the throat. He then nocked said arrow, and shot another mook through the eye that was trying to sneak up on Hamid’s flank. 

He looked around for his next target, but Zolf and Sasha were just finishing up the last two standing, and Hamid, Azu and Cel were also all set. He wasn’t entirely sure how the mooks had gotten the jump on them, but they had obviously not taken into account that they had all been within shouting distance of each other. They had just seen Grizzop and Sasha - they had been scouting ahead together - and thought they’d be easy prey. 

Grizzop ended up taking the brunt of the initial attack due to the fact he was between them and Sasha. Something he was completely fine with, it had meant Sasha had more time to ready, and throw a few well placed bombs, which helped clear out a large portion of the lads and/or blokes. As soon as the rest of the party heard, and caught up with them, it was almost too easy to finish the rest of them off. 

At least it felt that way to Grizzop. His blood was still up, and he felt like he was vibrating out of his skin. His ears flinched as Zolf walked up next to him. Some habits were hard to break, though his ears were so shredded by this point in his life he wasn’t sure how well that instinct had served him.

“Hey, would you like some healing? Everyone else is basically fine, but you seemed to get the worst of it.” Zolf had a concerned look on his face, and had his hand out, hovering halfway between them, like he wanted to touch, but wouldn’t without permission.

Grizzop could just lay hands on himself, but there was something else in Zolf’s expression that told him to say yes, so he nodded.

Zolf nodded back, and rested his hand on Grizzop’s upper arm. His hand was large enough to completely encircle it, but his touch was so  _ gentle _ , it wasn’t what Grizzop had expected at all. 

Before Grizzop realized what had happened, Zolf had removed his hand and was just standing there, watching him, still with that same concerned expression. Grizzop found he wasn’t vibrating anymore, and in fact felt more grounded than he had in quite some time.

“Hello? Hi, are you guys coming? We’re heading back now.” Grizzop was annoyed with himself for flinching so hard at Cel’s voice, but it had felt like being broken out of a trance. Besides, Zolf jumped just as bad. Zolf attempted to give him a smile, but Grizzop wasn’t sure if he had ever actually seen Zolf smile to know if he had actually made it there or not. 

“Yeah, okay. We’re coming.”

Zolf gestured for him to go first, and after sparing a brief glance at him, Grizzop started walking, ending up next to Sasha again, while Azu and Hamid took the lead, and Cel hung back with Zolf. Sasha raised a questioning eyebrow at him, her version of asking if he was okay. Grizzop just nodded in return. She respected his nonverbal response and kept walking. Sasha understood the need for quiet more than most. 

\-------

Grizzop was in his room back at their headquarters, shucking off his armor, and placing it to the side. He really needed to clean the blood off it, but it could wait just a little longer. He was exhausted, and getting the blood off himself was more important, he was starting to feel itchy from it; both his own, and from the mooks he had killed.

He had just taken off his now unfortunately, mostly shredded shirt, when there was a knock at his door. It could only be one of the party - who were all welcome in his room - the base was completely secure. “Come in.”

Zolf entered with a small basin in his hands, with a pitcher and a few small towels over his shoulder. “Hey, Grizzop. I - uh - I know you had quite a bit of blood on you from earlier, and I know I hate the feeling of dried blood on my skin, and, well, I figured you were probably still pretty sore, the healing only does so much. I… I wasn’t sure if you would want some help… cleaning up.”

Grizzop just stood there for a moment, with his shirt still half off and around his arms. He honestly wasn’t sure how he felt about it. But he thought back to the touch Zolf had given him earlier, and made a decision. “Maybe, yeah? It’s been awhile since I’ve had anyone to help.”

Zolf nodded, and set down the bowl, and poured the water into it while Grizzop finished removing his shirt, and sat down on the slightly too tall stool. Zolf started by lifting Grizzop’s hand in his own, it looked so small in comparison, a hand that could crush his own if Zolf felt so inclined, but instead Zolf just cradled it in his own and gently wiped the blood away. He even took the time to at least to a first pass under his claws, which was never an easy task. 

Zolf rinsed the towel before moving onto his arm, goosebumps raising along his skin trailing after the towel. Grizzop took the time to watch Zolf as he worked. The way he concentrated fully on the task at hand, while being as gentle as possible. Grizzop found his breath catching in his throat, Zolf’s expression was so tender, and caring, _ while focused on him _ . He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he had anyone touch him like this. 

Grizzop was used to being treated with scorn and intolerance at best, and violence and extreme prejudice at worst. He was used to being the odd one out, never fitting in. Ever since he lost his clutch, his home, his family, he knew he’d never have that feeling of home again, of having that casual touch, that kindness. 

But that was exactly what Zolf was giving him. As Zolf rinsed the towel to finish with his other arm, moving with the same care he had with his first one, he realized that was what Zolf was offering him. This casual intimacy, of reaching out, and having the option to reach back. 

Zolf rinsed the towel, and looked at Grizzop, “Hey, are - are you okay?”

Grizzop didn’t trust his voice and just gave a quick shake of his head. 

“Would you like me to stop?” Zolf asked in a soothing, sure tone. 

The idea of Zolf stopping, squeezed something tight in his chest, and shook his head again. 

“Okay. Just… Tap me twice on the shoulder if you want me to stop, yeah?”

Grizzop nodded, grateful for the hand Zolf had left on his shoulder the entire conversation, tethering him to the ground. 

Zolf wet a new, clean towel. “I’m going to wash your face now. Again, use the double tap if it’s too much.” 

Grizzop nodded again, and couldn’t resist leaning into Zolf’s hand when he placed it on his cheek; warm, rough, and solid. Zolf brushed his thumb softly before starting to clean the blood off his face. 

Grizzop wasn’t sure when the tears started, but it felt like his chest was being squeezed tight, and he couldn’t breathe. Zolf wrapped his arms around him, and Grizzop gratefully leaned into it, pressing his face against Zolf’s chest, feeling the soft cloth already soaking up his tears. 

Zolf had one hand cradled against the back of his head while the other ran slowly up and down his back. His entire hand could basically span his back, and Grizzop felt  _ safe _ within that embrace. Safe in a way he had a difficult time finding the right words for. Because he felt safe when his back was being watched by Sasha, or any of the rest of the party, he felt safe while in their headquarters, he felt safe while in the Temple of Artemis. But with Zolf’s arms securely around him, he felt  _ protected _ \- like he was  _ worth _ being protected. He clutched at Zolf’s shirt a bit tighter, hearing the cloth tear slightly under his claws, but Zolf just took the arm that had been moving, and just wrapped it around his upper back, holding him close. Which just sent a fresh wave of sobbing through him. 

Grizzop wasn’t sure how long they had stayed like that, but by the time the tears finally stopped he felt exhausted, and wrung out. He leaned back, and Zolf relinquished his hold, but kept his hands on Grizzop’s shoulders. 

Zolf caught his eye, expression full of concern, “You alright for just a moment? I’m not leaving, just grabbing something.”

Grizzop nodded, and grabbed the discarded damp cloth, and scrubbed his face quickly, without any of the care that Zolf had shown earlier. Zolf hadn’t lied; he was back before Grizzop had even finished with his face with a light touch to the shoulder, and a glass in his other hand.

“Go on. Drink it. Just water, you’ll feel better.” Grizzop didn’t argue, and drank the whole glass. 

“Is it okay if I…” Zolf made a scooping motion with his hands, and at this point, he was too exhausted to disagree. Zolf carefully lifted him up and brought him to his bed. Before he could let go, Grizzop’s hand shot out and grasped Zolf’s wrist.

“I’m not leaving, just going ‘round to the other side.”

Zolf got into the bed, leaning back against the headboard, and lifted his arm, Grizzop felt no shame shifting underneath it, and laying his head on Zolf’s chest, with his palm resting along his ribcage, feeling his deep, even breathing. Zolf’s arm was wrapped around his middle, holding him close, that safe, protected feeling radiating from him like heat. 

“Thank you, Zolf.” Grizzop’s voice sounded a right mess, rough and garbled, but he was obviously still understood, for Zolf just leaned his head against the top of Grizzop’s, his beard rough against his skin, but not in an unpleasant way.

“Anytime, Grizzop. I’m here.” Grizzop could hear the rumble of his voice in his chest, as much as he heard it.

Grizzop knew Zolf would want to talk about what happened, what set him off, and that would be a difficult, and awkward, but obviously necessary conversation. He would just do the best he could to try and find the right words to explain it. But for now, he would rest, and appreciate the comfort while he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by and say hello over on [tumblr](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kristsune)


End file.
